


Taking Care

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dating, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Izzy cancels a date with Clary because of a cold. Clary comes over anyway.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Em's Femslash February 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Taking Care

“I hate to cancel so last minute,” Izzy grumbled into the phone. She followed it up with a loud cough and sniffle and she heard Clary giggle into the phone.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Clary said softly and Izzy found herself losing the tension building up in her shoulders at the name. “Let me know when you’re feeling better, okay?” Izzy nodded as her eyes started drooping. She hummed a barely there response and heard the phone click before sleep overtook her. She awoke an unknown amount of time later to a knock at her door and she grumbled as she pushed herself off of the couch. She wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and wiped at her nose with a tissue before stalking over to the door. She pulled it open, ready to shoo whoever was there when she saw Clary’s bright smile. She couldn’t stop her eyes from widening in panic. 

“Clary?” Izzy questioned, not sure if it was the cold medicine making her hallucinate. Clary nodded her head and held out a bag tied neatly at the top. Izzy grabbed it and moved back into her apartment, motioning for Clary to follow. “Why are you here? Seeing me like… this?” Izzy said as she motioned toward her stained shirt, sweatpants, and the blanket she had been using as a cape for the day. 

“You sounded like you probably didn’t want to leave to get any cold supplies so I figured I’d bring them to you,” Clary said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Izzy saw nervousness on her face and fondness overwhelmed her. She sat on the couch and rested the bag on her lap. As she opened it, she saw cold medicine, cough drops, tissues, tea, honey, instant soup, crackers and a few movies. Izzy felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest. 

“This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Izzy whispered as she glanced up at Clary. Clary blushed and rocked from her heels to the balls of her feet, her hands locking together in front of her. Izzy thought it was entirely possible that Clary was the sweetest person she had ever met. 

“There’s everything you should need to get through the next few sick days!” Clary explained as she took a few steps backwards. Izzy tilted her head at Clary and reached into the bag, pulling out one of the movies. 

“I hate watching things alone. Did you want to… join me?” Izzy asked as she patted the couch beside her. “You can stay on the other side of the couch so you don’t get sick, too!” Izzy said quickly, hoping that was enough for Clary to stay. Clary moved forward and grabbed the movie, placing it into the DVD player before turning back toward Izzy. She smiled widely and let out an obviously fake sneeze and sniffle before taking her place beside Izzy on the couch and wrapping an around around her shoulder. Izzy curled into her side and wrapped her arms around Clary’s waist. She felt her heart skip as Clary’s fingers ran through her hair and the tenderness of it tossed her back into sleep, an unmistakable smile on her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.


End file.
